This invention relates to improvements in a static induction apparatus cooled by a condensible refrigerant.
A conventional static induction apparatus of the type referred to, for example, a conventional transformer has comprised a core type iron core, an inner coil wound around one leg of the iron core to leave a predetermined annular spacing therebetween, an outer coil wound around the inner coil to form a predetermined annular spacing therebetween, and an annular refrigerant trough fixed to the leg of the iron core to be overspreaded over the upper surfaces of the inner and outer coils and provided at the bottom with a multitude of small holes through which a condensible refrigerant charged in the trough drops on the upper surfaces of the inner and outer coils. Thus the refrigerant has sprinkled over the inner and outer coils heated during the operation to be vaporized whereupon the refrigerant remove a latent heat of vaporization from the heated coils to cool the coils.
Since each of the inner and outer coils has included a plurality of pancake coil sections stacked on one another to form an axial gap between each pair of adjacent coil sections, the sprinkled refrigerant has only trickled down along the inner and outer peripheral surfaces of the stacked coil sections but been difficult to enter the gap between each pair of adjacent coil sections. Thus only the inner and outer peripheral surfaces of each coil section has been cooled but the opposite surfaces thereof has been scarcely cooled resulting in the disadvantage that the cooling effect is poor.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved static induction apparatus including a condensible refrigerant exhibiting the high cooling effect.